122513-Ryspor-Nullar
02:31 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 02:31 -- 02:32 GT: -Hello, Nvllar.- 02:32 AG: uh.... hi? 02:33 GT: -Ah, ʃorry abovt being ʃo blvnt, bvt I believe yov're in poʃeʃʃion of my moirail'ʃ itemʃ?- 02:34 AG: huh? 02:34 AG: which one 02:34 AG: the moirail and/or the item 02:34 GT: -Vm, Doir, and all of the thingʃ eʃʃential for ʃvrvival, I ʃvppoʃe.- 02:35 GT: -Weaponʃ and the like, yov know.- 02:37 AG: uh 02:37 AG: idk yeah? we talked, I told him to talk to libby about teleporting shit? 02:38 AG: I mean I should get to keep all his items since I magic kissed him back to life but w/e 02:38 GT: -He haʃ. I've gotten the impreʃʃion that ʃhe'ʃ highly annoyed with hiʃ reqveʃt.- 02:39 GT: -Really, I'd ʃettle for the captcha codeʃ. Yov covld keep the itemʃ themʃelveʃ.- 02:40 AG: uh.. okay? idk what a captcha is but I can send the character sheet codes 02:41 AG: actually you know what 02:41 GT: -Well, when yov captchalogve an item, there ʃhovld be a code on the back of the card. That'ʃ the captcha code.- 02:41 AG: how about he asks me his goddamn fucking self instead of sending his whipped moirail to do his work 02:41 GT: -Excvʃe me?- 02:41 GT: -I came here of my own volition.- 02:42 AG: yeah, that's what I'm saying. excuse you. 02:42 AG: do I even know you, like, seriously 02:42 GT: -Vm, yeʃ? We've talked before...- 02:42 AG: what like once 02:42 AG: I've talked to doir himself more than I talked to you 02:42 AG: so why can't he ask for his codes his damn self 02:43 AG: or ask me to talk to libby 02:43 AG: sending his moirail is pretty pathetic, and if you messaged me without discussing it with him that's even worse 02:43 AG: ya'll best sort your shit out because I don't want to deal with your shitty faux flirting 02:43 GT: -Excvʃe YOV.- 02:43 AG: go sit on a pile together and then bother other peopel okay 02:44 AG: ((*people*)) 02:44 GT: -Yov have no right to talk to me like that, Etrorʃ!- 02:45 AG: uhm okay if that's how you feel idk why you messaged me in the first place 02:45 AG: I have pretty much every right to talk to you however I want since you messaged me first 02:45 GT: -Wovld yov pleaʃe LET ME FORM A ʃENTENCE?- 02:46 GT: -Hoe do yov expect me to rebvtt yovr pointʃ if yov fire off new oneʃ faʃter than I can reʃpond?- 02:46 AG: look if your words per minute are lacking it's totally not my fault bro 02:46 GT: -AGH.- 02:46 GT: -I came here on a ʃimple miʃʃion.- 02:46 GT: -And I wovld like to complete it.- 02:47 AG: so uh can I type now or are you still slowly henpecking the next phrase 02:47 AG: what I would like to type is 'what is the mission' can I type that now 02:47 AG: if so... 02:47 AG: 'what is the mission' 02:48 GT: -I told yov literally not two ʃentenceʃ after I began the converʃaton.- 02:48 GT: -I wovld like my moirail'ʃ itemʃ back.- 02:48 GT: -IF that'ʃ not too mvch TROVBLE, of covrʃe.- 02:49 AG: and I told YOU 02:49 AG: he can fucking ask me his fucking self. we already spoke about this and came to an agreement 02:49 AG: if he pissed off the oracle that's his fault not mine 02:49 AG: it's not my fucking job to find his fucking ;captchas' 02:50 GT: -VGH, YOV KNOW WHAT? NEVER MIND.- 02:50 AG: I'm fucking BLIND in case you didn't know, and I don't feel like bothering my awesome sprite with this bullshit when I can instead just keep all of his items and benefit from their awesomeness 02:50 GT: -I- 02:50 GT: -AM- 02:50 GT: -*DONE*- 02:50 AG: because he was an idiot and got himself killed 02:50 AG: OH NOOOOOOO 02:50 AG: OMGOMGOMGOMG 02:50 AG: jk such drama much FUCK OFF 02:50 AG: let him fight his own battles, shitrail 02:50 GT: -MAYBE I WILL FVCK OFF.- 02:50 AG: that's moirail + shit btw 02:51 GT: -OR MAYBE YOV CAN GO FVCK YOVRʃELF FIRʃT.- 02:51 AG: in case you didn't catch that 02:51 GT: -GOOD DAY.- 02:51 -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 02:51 -- 02:51 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 02:51 -- 02:51 AG: I WILL FUCK MYSELF SO HARD 02:51 GT: -YOV HAD BETTER- 02:51 AG: AND ENJOY IT WINKY FACE 02:51 GT: -EXACTLY Aʃ PLANNED- 02:51 AG: sorry that was supposed to be a text winky face but yeah 02:51 AG: anyway bye tell doir to message me or like make up with libby w/e 02:51 AG: bye 02:51 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 02:51 -- 02:51 GT: -AAAAAAGH YOV INʃVFFERABLE PRICK I HATE YOV I HATE YOV I HATE YOV-